1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of isolating small RNA molecules using a kosmotropic salt, and more particularly, to a method of purifying smaller RNA molecules of 200 nucleotide (“nt”) or less from larger RNA molecules on a solid support using a kosmotropic salt.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for isolating an RNA, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050059024 A1 discloses a method, wherein nucleic acids are extracted from a cell lysate using phenol and chloroform, and guanidine isothiocyanate and ethanol are added, and is then added to a silica spin column to bind a RNA molecule to the column. Here, small RNA molecules are isolated based on different binding rates between large RNA molecules and small RNA molecules depending on the ethanol content.
The method uses hazardous materials such as phenol, chloroform, and guanidine isothiocyanate, which are chaotropic material, and the procedure to obtain small RNA molecules is very complex.